


Summertime, when the weather is fine

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly inspired by <a href="http://t.co/d3Zb9tLY5K">this recent picture</a> of Jensen and JJ via Danneel's twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime, when the weather is fine

JJ clings to Jensen’s hands, her tiny fingers wrapped around his, gripping tight to hold herself in a somewhat vertical position. She’s all diapered up now, but she’s not dressed yet, and that is a necessary step in Jensen’s plan to take her out for a walk with Oscar.

The giant mountain of fluff is currently sitting pretty, patiently waiting for Jensen to drop something interesting. Jensen’s not sure why Oscar has a fascination with diapers, but he doesn’t want to encourage it. He ignores the hopeful look in his eyes and shoos the big dog away, then pulls JJ into his arms and nearly trips on the little dog and almost topples them all to the floor. Oscar bounces excitedly while Icarus, oblivious little hairball he is, just scurries around like it’s not his mission to be exactly wherever Jensen needs to put his foot.

“Jesus,” Jensen mutters. “Back off, guys.” He doesn’t say it with much authority, though, so the dogs continue circling him, eager to see the baby. JJ just turns her big blue eyes on Jensen and giggles.

“What do you want to wear today?” Jensen asks, pitching his voice high even though he swore to himself he wouldn’t baby-talk to her. “We’re goin’ to the park, gotta look nice, right?”

He deposits JJ in her crib and she pulls herself to her feet with her fists wrapped around the bars. She looks like a tiny, pouting criminal in a tiny, padded jail cell. Jensen turns to the disorganized mess of her closet. There are things hanging on tiny, cloth-covered hangers, and there are things neatly folded on the wire shelves, and there are things still with tags poking out, and things that should really be tossed in the laundry hamper. He combs through the hangers and finally finds a couple of cute, casual dresses. He likes the dresses; they’re much easier to put on than pants.

JJ has no opinion, but he holds both of the hangers up for her anyway. Her eyes get really big and wide, like she’s amazed at the selection, but Jensen’s sure it’s just the bright colors. He thinks he read that in a book.

“You want the sparkly one? Or the blue one? Sparkly red? Or blue and yellow?”

JJ doesn’t reply. She does finally lose interest in staring at the dresses and turns her gaze to Jensen. He decides on the sparkly red dress, tosses the other in the general direction of the closet, and scoops up his girl. They have a system. At least, Jensen has a system; he’s not sure if JJ counts as collaborating when all she does is go limp and let him manipulate her arms into the sleeves.

After the dress, it’s time for socks and shoes and a bow for her hair. They’re going to be here forever and Oscar’s going to miss his daily walk if they don’t get a move on, so Jensen makes the choices, picking out the white socks with little lace frills and a pair of red shoes that go with the dress. The hair bow is sparkly, so it matches too.

“Already taking hours to get ready,” he teases, ignoring the fact that he’s still in his sweatpants and socks. “Don’t learn this from your mother.”

Jensen sits JJ down in a high chair to keep her still and upright while he styles her hair with the soft-bristled brush. She likes the feel of it, and Danneel says it’s good to get her used to hairbrushes, because when she was really little, she hated brushing her hair and had to get it all cut off when she got gum stuck in it. She doesn’t want that to happen to JJ, and Jensen, while he’s never had hair that long, has to agree. He sweeps her hair off her forehead and finds a little red bow to clip on. Her hair’s so fine and soft, he’s worried it won’t stay in, but Danneel assured him it will.

“All set?” he asks JJ. She answers by screeching, a wide, gleeful smile on her face, hands outstretched toward him and grasping at the air. Icarus yaps in agreement, unaware that he’s not accompanying them on this walk.

Jensen claps his hands. “Okay! Let’s go!”

He leaves JJ in the high chair while he gets Oscar’s leash clipped onto his collar, tosses treats for both dogs and babies into the diaper bag, and gives Icarus a quick pat on the head. With all that finished and with his keys in his pocket, Jensen picks up his girl and herds Oscar out the garage door. Her stroller’s waiting there, and she goes in without a fuss, even when Jensen buckles the straps tightly to keep her from squirming out while they’re on the move.

Jensen loses track of time as they walk; Oscar sets a quick pace, eager to sniff everything, and while this stroller isn’t their fancy jogging one, it can stand up to a few bumps. JJ coos and squeals at everything they pass, especially other dogs. She reaches out for them, and for Oscar, and it makes Jensen smile.

When they’re on the far side of the park, Jensen’s phone rings and he answers without checking the caller ID.

“Hey, man, did you get this draft?” Jared asks.

“Dude, I’m out on a walk, not lazing around reading.”

“Hey, it’s a script. I’m working. Technically.”

“You’re laying out by the pool, aren’t you?” Jensen can picture him so clearly, in his stupid floral-print swim trunks and giant sunglasses and the pages fluttering in the breeze. He can tell by Jared’s awkward chuckle that he’s right, too, and that only fuels Jensen’s mental image of Jared all sweaty and damp in the bright summer sun.

“I’m out with JJ and Oscar,” Jensen explains, clearing his throat. “Say hi.”

Jared adopts a high pitched baby voice and says, shrilly, “Hi, Jay! How’s my girl?”

“ _My_ girl,” Jensen corrects. “And what, Oscar doesn’t get a hello?”

“Oscar only cares about the treats I give him,” Jared says, sighing. Jensen hears a squeal of laughter in the background, followed by Jared’s low chuckle. “Dude, Tom’s got Gen diving for pool toys.”

Jensen’s quiet for a minute. He pulls Oscar to a halt and steers JJ’s stroller to the side of the path, out of the way of the joggers and rollerbladers that have been coming in a steady stream since he started his walk. He circles around to the front of the stroller and crouches down. JJ smiles at him, making grabby, insistent hands when he wiggles his fingers in a hello.

“When the hell did we grow up, Jared?” he asks softly. “I’m out here looking at my _daughter_ , and you’ve got _two_ kids.”

Jared, as he has since they first met, clues into Jensen’s serious, wondrous tone and pitches his voice to match. “Ten years is a long time. A decade.”

“That’s what the word decade means, ya dingbat.”

“But it sounds different when you say it that way, doesn’t it? Don’t you think? It sounds like it’s longer and shorter—“

“It can only be one of those things.”

“No, I’m talking about how it _feels_.”

Jensen knows exactly what he means, but he likes playing this little game with Jared, working him up until he gets frustrated and laughs. So Jensen says, “I feel ya, man. I _feel_ ya.”

Sure enough, Jared’s surprised bark of a laugh echoes down the line. “I thought you wanted to talk, not annoy the shit out of me,” Jared says, exaggerating his frustration. “If this is how you’re gonna be when I call you up out of the blue to say hello, maybe I should—”

“You wanted to know something. About the script,” Jensen reminds him.

“Which you haven’t read yet,” Jared points out.

“Yeah, because I’m on _vacation_.”

“I’ll wait until you read it,” Jared says. “Don’t want to spoil you. So, how’s your walk going?”

Oscar’s as far away as his leash will allow, sniffing the grass with all the focus he has. JJ is falling asleep in her stroller, still grasping Jensen’s finger, and Jensen’s legs are starting to to get pins and needles from crouching down. Even so, he can’t complain.

“JJ’s asleep,” he tells Jared softly. “I think it’s probably time to head home. How’s the pool?”

“Blue and sparkling,” Jared replies. “Read the script, okay? I want to talk to you about it.”

“I’ll call you when I do,” Jensen assures him. “But right now I’m enjoying the time off and sunshine too much to even think about work.”

Jared scoffs. “I’m proof that it’s possible to enjoy the time off and sunshine and think about work. Hold on, I gotta—Yeah, I need to go, Gen’s giving me the look.”

“I’ll talk to you later, man. Say hi to everybody for me.”

“Will do. Hey, get out—” The call ends and cuts Jared off, but he doubts whatever Jared was about to say was meant for him.

Jensen pulls Oscar back over and turns the stroller around to go back the way they came. He’d planned on making a big loop, but JJ’s out cold and probably will be for a while, and now he’s a little curious about the new script waiting for him on his kitchen counter. He sets a leisurely pace, which makes Oscar trot and bounce beside him happily, and tries to focus on the feel of the sun on his arms and the breeze in his hair. He can practically feel freckles forming on his skin, but the warmth is nice, and it’s a welcome change from Vancouver. He wants to enjoy it and soak up all the sun he can while he’s on hiatus.

Danneel’s car is in the driveway when Jensen returns, and he can hear her in the kitchen while he puts away Oscar’s leash and JJ’s bag of accessories. Oscar runs off, excited by the noises of the fridge opening and closing.

“Honey, we’re home!” Jensen says, keeping his voice soft so he won’t wake JJ. He lifts her out of her stroller—he’ll put it away later—and positions her so her head is laying on his shoulder. She just lolls around, her face against Jensen’s neck, too deeply asleep to even protest with a fussy flail of her arms.

“Is that my baby girl?” Danneel calls back. She comes into the entryway and breaks into a smile when she sees them.

“Somebody was tired,” Jensen murmurs as he rubs JJ’s back.

“Did you put sunscreen on her?”

“She was in the stroller the whole time,” Jensen answers. He forgot about the sunscreen, but he’s pretty sure she was in the shade, and besides, a little bit of sun won’t kill her. “She’s gonna be hungry when she wakes up.”

“I’ll fix her something. You want to put her down? I’ll get the monitor, and you can help me with dinner.”

Jensen lays JJ down in her crib upstairs, then spends a few minutes gently prying off her shoes and socks. She can stay in her dress, for now, but he unclips the bow from her hair too. She mumbles a little, smacks her lips in her sleep, but doesn’t wake even when Jensen tucks a blanket in around her. He makes sure the baby monitor is turned on and whispers, “Sleep tight, sweetie-pie,” before turning off the light and heading back downstairs.

Danneel’s sliding a pork tenderloin into the oven when Jensen reaches the kitchen. She kicks the oven door closed and snags Jensen with an arm looped around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

“So how’s Daddy?” she asks.

“Still not used to that,” Jensen says.

“Get used to it, daddy-o, she’ll be talking before you know it.”

Jensen thinks about what Jared was saying earlier, about decades feeling both long and short. Time’s going to fly.


End file.
